It's A DogEatDog World
by Reiya Mustang
Summary: Revised! Takes place in their third year. Don't read until read through chapter 7 in Acceptance, you'll get confused. It's got Sirius!
1. Going to Josie's

Chp.1- Going to Josie's

A/N- Hi! This is my 3rd book fanfic, so of course Sirius will be in it! If you have not read Acceptance up to chp.8, do not pass this point.

Disclaimer- Cassie's mine, Josie's one of my friend's, Amanda's is one of my other friend's, and Julia is basically mine, I think (She's there for like 2 seconds). Oh yeah, and Smitty is one of my other friend's.

Cassie Potter woke to the sound of the blasted alarm. She groaned. She had been having an interesting dream: there was a man getting beat up by Amanda, and then Smitty came along, and Amanda beat him up too. The thing is, the only part that was unusual was that Amanda was beating up that man. She shrugged off her strange feeling and started to get ready.

Cassie looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30.

'_Hmm_,' she thought, '_where's the Daily Prophet?_'

As if the owl had read her mind, it came flying in with the paper. She smiled as she paid the owl, and it flew on its way. Cassie looked at the front page. There was the usual stuff- the weather report, who won the Galleon prize thing, escaped mass murderer, obi…

"What the..?" Cassie said out loud, "notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban. Wizards are put on the alert, for Black has killed twelve muggles and one wizard with one spell."

Questions flew threw her mind. '_How could this happen? Thirteen people with one curse? He escaped Azkaban?_' And the most important one- '_what the hell is Azkaban!_' She tried to put these thoughts out of her mind as she got ready.

Downstairs- Cassie walked into the kitchen to find her 'mom' already eating breakfast.

"Gotta work early?" she asked.

"Yep," said Julia.

Cassie started eating breakfast andJulia left. When she was done she checked to see if she had everything she would need. She went over a checklist in her head.

'_School stuff, check, summer stuff, check, I'm all set._'

Soon Amanda and her mom, Kathryn, came to take her to Josie's house. Amanda and Cassie played travel games and cards the whole way, and then they were there.

A/N- SO how'd you like it? Everyone R&R! I'm terribly sorry it's so short, but I promise it will get longer! I'm excited tohave this revised, but if you don't like, than say so in a review, as long as it's not something very stupid, MATT! Bye!


	2. Beating the Hall out of Black

It's A Dog-Eat-Dog World Chp.2-Beating the Hell Out of Black

A/N- chp.2! Happy dance!

Disclaimer- I own Cassie. Amanda owns Amanda. Alex owns Josie & Spinelli. J.K. owns the rest.

They arrived at Josie's house at 12:00. Amanda and Cassie were glad to get of the car. They went to the stables, knowing she would be there. The two heard her talking to someone.

"...you can't be in your human form, Sirius!"

Cassie and Amanda looked at each other quizzically. The girls went towards Josie's voice and saw someone who reeeaaaally shouldn't be there. Sirius Black.

"Holy shit!" Cassie screamed.

Josie saw her two friends and covered Cassie's mouth to stop her from screaming. (A/N- This reminds me of ice cream... Wish I had some) Amanda ran over and started tobeat the hell out of Black. (Hence the chapter title.)

"Amanda stop! OWWW!" Cassie had bitten Josie's hand.

"She has every right to kick his ass ! He fuckin' betrayed my parents!"

Everyone stared at her, wondering how she knew that.

"Cassandra Potter," said Black, amazed, "I thought you were dead; that Voldemort had killed you, too!"

" I suppose you'd like me to be dead, huh? And the name's Cassie!"

"Ok, Cassie, let me tell you what actually happened."

"Why should I give a damn what you say? You just as well murdered my parents!" Cassie said, angry.

"Just let him talk Cassie!" Josie cut in.

Sam stared at her, wondering why she was on his side, before shouting, "Fine! I'll here what he has to say."

"Okay! Hmm... I guess it all started when Albus found out Voldemort was after your family. James and Lily made me their Secret Keeper. Actually, James made me their Secret Keeper, Lily tried to persuade him not to. Obviously it didn't work. Anyways, I persuaded James to switch to Peter at the last minute, figuring Voldemort would come after me, and he would never expect them to use Peter as Secret Keeper. I remember Lily saying 'Sure, you listen to him and not to me! I said we should use Peter in the first place!' Then James said 'WWait, was I supposed to be listening there too? I already spend way too much time listening! That's as bad as thinking!' Heh, funny times."

"The story, bird-brain!" Josie told him, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. So, anyway, it turns out Peter was working for Voldemort, turned them in, Voldemort came, ka-boom, yada-yada. I helped Hagrid search for you and Harry, but we could only find Harry. I tried to get Hagrid to let me take Harry, since I'm his, and your, godfather. But he refused; something about orders from Dumbledore..." Sirius waved his hand as thoughsweeping the thought away."

So I gave him my motorbike, to deliver Harry to the Dursley's. The next day I went after Peter, he cut off his finger, killed the muggles behind him, turned into his rat animagus form, and sped off into the sewers. By the way, I'm also an animagus, I turn into a dog, and your father turned into a stag. And… that's my story," Sirius finished lamely. "Anymore questions?"

"There was no question to begin with," said Cassie, looking at him like he was crazy, "but your story half makes sense, and Josie hardly trusts anyone, so, I guess... I guess I believe you."

"Woo-hoo! Happy Birthday to me!"

"It's your birthday?"

"No."

"Ok whatever. Happy Birthday!"

"It's not his birthday!" Josie screamed at Cassie.

A/N- He he. I thought this chapter was kinda funny. ' "Happy Birthday!" "It's not his birthday!"' You gotta love it. I don't think this was long enough either, I'll still try to make it longer. Also, Sirius! He's in here! Sirius is the coolest! Maybe not as cool as James... but still cool. I actually like Remus the best, since I have his nickname because we're very alike... but that's kind of getting off track. R&R, then go eat candy and ice cream! And any other sugary stuff you can think of that you like. Candy!


End file.
